


Can’t help falling in love

by Weeb_4_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Foreshadowing, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_4_life/pseuds/Weeb_4_life
Summary: Remus and Sirius dance in the rain their last year
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Can’t help falling in love

* * *

Rain is falling

soaking their clothes

Sirius grabs Remus hand and places his hand on his shoulder

Sirius holds Remus’s other hand and holds Remus’s waist

Wise _men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

dancing hand in hand they fall into a rhythm 

smiles on their faces

_Shall I stay?_

  
_Would it be a sin_

  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Remus leans his head on Sirius’s shoulder

Sirius holds Remus close

_Like a river flows_

  
_Surely to the sea_

  
_Darling, so it goes_

  
_Some things are meant to be_

as if this might be one of the last time

Their together

_Take my hand_

  
_Take my whole life too_

  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *


End file.
